Someone Like You
by gosh so sweet
Summary: So sing me a song I know all the words to, and I'll sing along. Could you be my saviour? Been out here too long, and I've just been looking for somewhere to belong, barely holding on. So can you save me now? Completely AU. RH just met, both have kids.
1. Introduction

**Someone Like You.**

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from jesus.  
Don't know where I'm going to.  
I've got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demon's.  
Been looking for someone like you.  
I've been looking for someone like you. _

**Introduction.**

"Bella, please stop touching things. If you break it, you buy it." Hermione spoke to her 6 year old daughter. As she looked down at her, she saw Arabella staring up at her with the same eyes that mirrored her own. She had slight freckles across the bridge of her eyes, and her eyelashes were a deep natural black. Her hair was a lot tamer than Hermione's ever had been, but it had the same rich chocolate brown color that Hermione's held. She had that look of pure innocence, one that she probably got from her mother as well.

Hermione was 25, she had Arabella when she was 19. She attended Beauxbaton, and in her fifth year she got into a relationship with Jake Hartman and it was pretty serious. She ended up getting pregnant once they got out of Beauxbaton. Shortly after, they split up. Hermione had learned Jake had lied throughout the whole relationship, and he wasn't at all the person she thought he was. And here she was, shopping at the new wizard grocery store they built in Knockturn Alley. She'd moved a few months ago, wanting to get away from her old life and start on a new clean slate.

"Mumma, I'm not breaking anything, I promise." For a 6 year old, Arabella spoke perfectly. Hermione was the top student in her class, and pretty much the whole school, and Arabella was lucky enough to have her brilliance and common sense.

"I know love," She started, her eyes glancing across all the different tomato sauces. Sometimes she didn't see the difference, but then when it came down to it, if you didn't have the right sauce, the whole plate of pasta would be a disaster. "I'd just feel better if you stayed by my side."

"Yes mum." Arabella replied, her eyes rolling slightly before walking over to stand beside her mother's hip. Just as she was about to tip toe away, while her mum was too busy looking at jar's, a small red-headed girl came skipping down the isle. "Hello." She greeted, an awkward smile on her face. She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the girl looked the same age as her. She was in the clear.

"Hi." The red-head replied, her eyebrows raised curiously as she pursed her lips. She looked up at Hermione, tugging on the end of her shirt as she spoke. "Has you seen my dad?" She asked, her head tilting to the side as she widened her eyes with hope. Hermione took the time to glance down to see the little girl's bright blue eyes shinning up at her. Her red hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and her freckles covered her whole entire face. She had slight dimples planted deep on each cheek, and Hermione felt herself smile before responding.

"Well, what does your father look like hunny?" She asked, kneeling down to meet the little girl's height. She was about the same height as her own daughter.

"He's this tall!" She pointed to the fourth shelf, standing on her tip toes as she did so. "He haves red hair like me, and he's wearing a blue shirt." She spat out, her eyes glossing as she continued. "I can't find him anywheres. He told me to stay with him, but then I saw the balloon stand." She pointed over to the other side of the store before continuing, "And Uncle George told me that balloon's bring happiness, and I wants my dad to be happy!" She stomped her foot, her face suppressing in anger, "But then the man told me it was 1 galleons! I don't has that much!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. This little girl was a character, and absolutely adorable. The way her face changed with each word she spoke, it told it's own story. "I can help you find him if you'd lik-"

"Serena! There you are!"

Hermione immediately stood as she watched the little red-headed girl, Serena, run to the red headed guy with open arms. She took this time to look at the guy who was now holding the lively girl. He had red hair, just like Serena had said, and he was wearing a navy blue shirt. His eyes matched hers as well, but a brighter blue, if possible. He had dominant jaw lines, and his smile was to absolutely die for. She felt herself smiling.

"Daddy! I was trying to get yous a balloon!"

"I know, I figured you must have wandered off to the balloon's, and then the guy told me he had to send you away because you were trying to naw the string off one of the balloon's." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his daughter that was currently in his arms, leaning down to set her back on the tiled floor.

"I didn't has a galleon! He wouldn't give me for free!" She spoke, her arms crossing across her chest as she narrowed her eyes right back at him.

"The nerve of him." He spoke, his eyes rolling before he looked up at the lady and the other little girl who his daughter had talked to before he found her. "Thank you... for not kidnapping my daughter." He smiled again, that gorgeous smile as he stuck out his hand. "Ron Weasley, and this is my daughter Serena."

Hermione took the time to look at his extended hand, noticing their was no ring, she assumed he wasn't married. But he could have a girlfriend. Not that she was exactly looking.. though it would be nice to start talking to people again. If not a relationship, she needed some new friends around. Life could get boring. She slowly shook his hand as she sent a smile back.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Arabella." She slowly let go of his hand as she watched Bella hide behind her leg. "She's.. quite shy, at first." She looked back down at her daughter, watching Serena inch closer to her.

"You donts have to be scared! We donts bite!" She exclaimed, raising both of her hands and then holding them to her stomach as she giggled. Arabella immediately giggled back quietly, but stayed hidden.

"Serena, you do bite." He told her, recalling what the balloon vendor had told him. Clearly, she was a biter.

"Dad! Dont tell her that! You're so stupids!" She slapped both of her hands against Ron's legs as she let out a slight grunt of annoyance. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to hide a laugh. She hadn't met such a little girl that was so outspoken.

"I know, I'm stupid." He let out a fake sigh as he glanced at Hermione and shook his head. "Serene, we gotta get going before Grandma let's Thomas blow his candles out without you."

"WITHOUT ME?! But I has to help blows them out!" She spoke loudly, Ron immediately covering her mouth with his hand, lightly.

"I'm right here, no need to shout." He stood back up as he looked back over at Hermione. "You live around here?"

"Yes, I just moved here. Well, a few months ago." Ron nodded as he took Serena's hand, smiling once again.

"Then I should see you around, hopefully." Hermione was silent, watching as he kneeled down, waving slowly at her daughter. "Bye Arabella. Will you at least wave goodbye to me?" After a few seconds, Arabella finally waved, giggling as she did so. "Thank you." He then stood back up. "Bye, Hermione." He spoke, a small smile before turning around with Serena.

"Bye Hermione! Bye Arabells!" Serena called out, skipping beside her father as they walked out of the store.

Hermione felt herself smirking as she let out a small laugh. They had to be the two most lively people she had met yet. They were friendly, and outgoing. And obviously had no problem talking to strangers. He was right. Hopefully they did meet again. But she quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as she continued shopping, getting small snacks to put in Arabella's lunchbox for the new daycare she was bringing her to the next day.

**I know it's short and all, but it's just an introduction of the first meeting. Obviously, they'll be meeting again. Small world, aye? REVIEW! **


	2. But, We Make It Work

**Somebody Like You.**

**Chapter Two:** But, We Make It Work.

_I feel your love surrounding me.  
Strong enough that I can believe,  
There won't ever be a storm that I can't whether.  
Cause you hold me together._

Ron dried his hands on one of the washcloths placed beside the sink, before grabbing one of the large white towels. He sat down on the edge of the tub as he watched Serena splash about. She never got tired of baths, and she had informed him earlier that day that she would take a shower when she turned 8. And she just recently turned 7, so they still had a year.

"You almost done in there?" He asked, watching as she paused and looked up at him, her smile growing.

"Almost. I just wants to make sure that I'm cleans enough!" She paused, raising a finger as she pointed at her father, her eyes squinting. "Nobody likes a dirty girl!" She giggled, her girly adorable laugh echoing through the small bathroom as Ron shook his head. He remembered telling her that, when she went through the 'I hate being clean' stage that kids usually go through. Luckily that was over.

"That's right, but no one likes a soggy girl either. You know if you stay in there too long, you'll get pruney!" He explained, watching as her eyes widened with fright.

"Like the grapes that I lefts out the other day?!" She asked, her mouth hanging open as she waited for his response. He gave a slow, dramatic nod as she immediately stood up. "I'm done, daddy!" She spoke loudly, wiggling about as he wrapped the white towel around her body, and lifted her out of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her quickly to each side as she began to laugh. "No! Put me down!" She giggled more, wiggling her body as if she would slip from his grip. He slowly placed her down as he sat back down on the edge of the tub. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. "I'm still wet."

He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as he shook his head. "Oh of course! How did I forget?!" He listened to her roar with laughter as he used the towel that was wrapped around her waist, to dry her body off. As soon as she was dry enough, he passed her her little pink undies, followed by a pink nightie. He watched as she sat down to place on her underwear, and then stood and rose her arms up, allowing him to slip the nightie over her head. "There you are, baby girl. Sit back down now."

She gave a small smile before sitting down in front of him, grabbing the brush on bathroom counter before passing it to him. First he took the towel, placing it on top of her head before using it to rub her head quickly, trying to dry her hair off a bit, listening to her snicker quietly. He then slowly began brushing her hair like he did every night. Being a single dad, he had to fill the role as a mother as well. But he honestly didn't have a problem with it. He couldn't see it any other way. He loved spending time with Serena. She was his life.

"Daddy, Aunt Ginny told me that yous should learn how to French braid hair, She says its not even hard!" She exclaimed, as Ron tied her hair back into a ponytail, passing her back the brush as Serena plopped it back next to the sink, then turning around to face her father. "Wells?!"

"Well." He started, watching as she placed her arms on her hips. "I will learn, soon. I just don't know if I have the skills to do that. I'm not as talented as Miss Ginny." He stood up, grabbing the wet towel that was now beside her, and the other wet towel that had been laid out in front of the bath, for any excess water that was spilt out during her splashing escapade.

"You do!" She smiled, walking outside of the bathroom with him as she watched him place the towels in the hamper. She rose up both her hands with a small smile before he bent over to pick her up. It had to be one of her favorite places, in her father's arms. She always felt safer.

"It's time to get you to bed, you've gotta wake up at eight so I can bring you to daycare tomorrow." He told her, walking through the small house. He had bought the house a few years ago. It was comfortable and close to his parents house. It was what he now considered home, other than the burrow. Nothing was homier than that.

"I don't wants to go to daycare though. I wants to stay home with you, daddy." She mumbled, burying her head against his neck, wrapping her petite arms around his neck as well.

"I know, baby. But I have to go to work so I can get money and spoil your little rotten brains out." He told her, his free hand tickling at her sides as he felt her erupt with laughter. "Trust me, you'll learn to love it. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"Yes I will." She answered quickly, bringing her head back to look at him as she puckered out her bottom lip, giving him the famous Serena Weasley pout. He shook his head as he opened the door to her room. It was a light shade of pink. There was a few thick stripes through the room that were a light green. Serena had told him that she wanted a room filled with pink, and green He assumed it had something to do with watermelons, which was her favorite fruit.

He walked over to her bed, pulling back her purple princess comforter before he set her down in front of the pillows. "Get comfortable." He told her, watching as she moved about, her head resting against one of the three pillows she had there. He took the blanket, and pulled it up over her body, tucking it around her, watching her smile. She could never sleep if he didn't tuck her in. And frankly, he wouldn't be able to sleep either. This was his routine for 7 years, it wasn't easy to break.

"Daddy." Serena asked, her eyes looking up at his. He scanned her face, her freckles a dark brown from the moonlight shinning through her bedroom windows. He kneeled down beside her bed as he prepared for whatever she was about to ask. "Why did mommy leave us?"

He knew that was going to come up. She'd asked a couple times, but he found different ways to make excuses about it. But she was growing up, and she wasn't stupid.

"Because she wasn't thinking."

"She wasn't thinking?" She repeated, her head tilting sideways against the pillow. "Did she not like mes?" She asked, her voice quivering, a long with her bottom lip. Ron immediately shook his head, leaning over her as he kissed her forehead.

"No, no. She loved you. She loves you. She just didn't realize how much of an amazing little girl she has here. So now I get you all to myself." He told her, tickling her sides once again, watching her giggle as the tears that were recently pooled at her eyes, spilt over her cheeks. He wiped them away as he looked down at her again. "You don't worry about anyone not liking you. How couldn't they not?!"

"I don't knows!" She giggled, her face very triumphant as she found her happiness once again. "I love you, daddy." She told him, yawning as she slowly shut her eyes. It was amazing how fast she could change the conversation. She had a very short attention span, but then again so did Ron.

"I love you too, baby girl." He smiled, watching as she drifted off into a deep slumber. He slowly stood up, walking over to the door and shutting off the dim light that was on from before.

Ron was in a relationship for 6 years with a girl named Lavender Brown, as soon as Serena was born, Lavender became distant. Before he knew it, she took off with Seamus Finnigan and never showed her face again. Ron was heartbroken, but with help from his daughter, friends and family. He was himself again. He almost wanted to thank Lavender for leaving. Their relationship wasn't the best, but he couldn't end it. And now he was free. It seemed horrible, not to mention Serena didn't have a mother figure in her life because of it. But the way Lavender acted, it was probably best that Serena didn't have her as a mother figure. If so, Serena would probably be walking around in high heel's and fishnet's. Lavender was slightly on the trampy side. She seemed, and acted a bit like a scarlet woman. And thought's had definitely crossed Ron's mind about her not being the most faithful, but he usually pushed them away.

But he was smarter and more mature now. And he wouldn't let anyone walk over him like that. But then again, he wouldn't let anyone near him like that again.

After changing into his pajama pant's, and taking off his shirt, he settled down into his bed. Finding immediate sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-

The next morning was a bit difficult. After slamming off the alarm clock, and dragging Serena out of bed, they finally apparated to the daycare. Ron had become really good at side-along apparation, and Serena had gotten used to the scary squeezing feeling. She actually found it quite fun now. Which was odd for a 7 year old, but Serena was an odd girl.

She skipped in front of him, and up the steps to the light blue house. She had a pink ribbon tied in her pony tail today, after many tries to get it just right. She had on a pink skirt along with a white long-sleeved t-shirt, and her little white shoes. Ron didn't usually like buying her white things, knowing she spilt all the time. But he kept giving her chances, and his mom knew a good stain-removing spell.

He watched as Serena immediately made a bee line to the building blocks in the center of the room, Ron rolling his eyes. He knew she'd forget he was even gone. But it was perfect, because he always hated leaving her places when she just wanted to stay with him. He walked over to where the other parents were talking to the owner of the daycare.

"Oh, Ronald Weasley, am I right?" The older lady asked. She had light brownish gray hair, her glasses black and sitting at the edge of her nose. She held out her slightly plumped hand as Ron nodded and shook it gently.

"That'd be me. My mum told me this was the only place I could bring Serena." He let out a soft laugh. Molly Weasley knew best when it came to kids. She raised seven. She should have got some god forsaken mother award.

"Oh, no." She laughed, waving her hand. She seemed quite bashful at the comment, but quickly regained herself. "My names Mary, and I promise Serena will be in great hands. I know she'll get along great with the rest of the kids. Just like you did when you were little! My, you've grown so much." She laughed once again, shaking her head before being interrupted by another parent. Ron had only gone to the day care a few times, when his mother was extremely busy. Like when she had to take the kids to Knockturn Alley for school supplies while Ron was still little.

Ron took this time to take a step back, almost colliding with another parent as he turned around to see Hermione. Or what he thought was Hermione. He'd only seen her once in the grocery store.

So instead, he'd appear nonchalant.

"Hey, Hermione, right?" He asked, pointing his finger at her as if he was just remembering. She looked up as she heard her name and let out a slight laugh as she mirrored his actions.

"Yes. Ron?" She asked, her eyebrows raised a little as he nodded. Arabella stayed attached to her leg. "Weird to see you here. Do you leave Serena here as well? Oh how is it? I was quite nervous leaving her somewhere but I heard this place is great."

"This is my first year bringing Serena, but my mom recommends it with her life." He told her, a smile forming on her face. He looked down at her leg as he noticed Arabella once again. "And how's Arabella?" He asked, the same friendly smile on his face as before. He watched her smile.

"Good." She spoke back, looking over to where Serena was building with the blocks, slowly, making sure they wouldn't tumble over.

"You can go join her if you want. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Ron told her, watching as she slowly unwrapped her arms from around Hermione's legs.

"She would?" She asked shyly, stepping a bit closer to Ron.

"I know she would." He turned around, facing Serena. "Hey, Serene. Look whose here!" Serena immediately looked up and her face broke into a smile.

"Arabells! Come build blocks with mes!"

And with that, Arabella took off, sitting next to Serena as she began helping build the castle. Serena spitting out the story of why they were building one in the first place. Something to do with a runaway princess. Ron never understood her stories. He turned back to look at Hermione, who had a please and relaxed look on her face.

"Well that was easier than I thought." She sighed, relieved. She had to admit she was surprised she talked to Ron so quick. It usually took her forever to even get her to wave.

"At least you didn't get ditched for the blocks." Ron told her, feigning a hurt look, and placing his hand to his heart. "I take offense."

"Oh please." Hermione laughed, shaking her head. Ron was handsome, and he was funny. And he seemed like a great father. She couldn't help but wanna talk to him.

Ron watched her laugh as he smiled. She was something else. She wasn't something he'd seen around here before. She had this beauty that came natural, and it was better than any he'd seen. Lavender always packed on pounds of makeup, searching for new spells to improve her looks. And he could tell by one look at Hermione, that she wasn't like that at all. And before he knew it, he was speaking again.

"Do you think maybe you'd wanna go get a drink or something? They have the best hot pumpkin juice down the street, at the little café on the corner.." Ron spoke, slowly. He shoved his hands into his pockets, by nervous habit, and traveled his eyes from his feet, back to her face. He couldn't read her. Then again it was only his second time speaking to her. Of course he couldn't.

"I'd like that." She didn't know why she agreed. She had just met him. And she didn't quite like the male gender. But there was something about him. And she didn't even think as she agreed. Couldn't take it back now.

After waving goodbye to the girls, (who barely paid attention to their farewells) they both exited the daycare.

**This was ACTUALLY longer than I expected. I was going to end it where Ron fell asleep, but I figured WHY NOT. The next chapter will be Ron and Hermione getting their drinks, and then picking up Serena and Arabella. Glad that some of you guy's like it! REVIEW!**


	3. Mean What You Say

**Someone Like You.**

**Chapter Three: **Mean What You Say.

**In this story, Fred did not get killed in the war. Love the twins too much.**

_Help me find a reason, and I'll help you find a way to get rid of all your pain.  
Little by little, day by day._

Once they entered the cafe, they found a table by the corner. Ron let Hermione slide into the booth, before he did so himself. He was hoping it wouldn't be awkward or anything. He was really good at keeping conversation's going, but he hadn't been on a date in so long. Not that it _was_ a date. It definitely _wasn't_ a date, but it was a one-on-one event... with a girl. If that made sense.

He glanced over at her, watching as she opened the menu in front of her. He figured he'd start asking the questions he really wanted to know.

"When did you move here?" He asked, pausing for a second. He was about to ask another question but then realized it probably wouldn't be too smooth to ask a bunch of questions at once.

"A few months ago. I wanted to start someplace new, you know? I was tired of the same old scenery and the atmosphere just began to suffocate me." As she tried to describe how she was feeling, she moved her hands about, in a drastic sort of manner. It made Ron smirk as he listened, but for once he actually understood how she felt.

"I get it. You felt like there was really nothing left for you there, so you came here?" He asked, closing his menu. He knew all he was going to get was pumpkin juice. At least for now. Surprisingly he wasn't too hungry this morning.

"Exactly." She had to admit, she was quite glad that someone understood it. Her parents certainly didn't. But that didn't phase her now. She was grown up, and she did what she thought was best for her and Arabella. "How long have you been here?" She was interested in him. There was something about him that drew her into wanting to know more about him, which was odd because she really tried her best to stay away from males.

"I've lived here my whole life. I can't imagine being anywhere else, really...-" He started, his eyes drifting towards the door as something red caught his eye. Red headed, that was. And that always made him look, seeing as how his family was all red-headed. And he was right, there was Ginny and Harry walking through the door, hand in hand. "Oh great. Don't attract attent-" He started, not wanting Ginny and Harry to come over and tease him about this 'date', as they would call it.

Hermione looked at him confused before she saw a red-headed woman, and a brown haired guy with glasses walking over to the table. She didn't recognize them, but then again she didn't recognize anyone at all.

"Ronald! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you! We went to the daycare, to ask Sreenie where you were, and she said you left with Bells mom.. and I don't know what-" She then finally let her eyes glance on the girl across from Ron. That must have been 'Bell's' mom. "You must be her?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

The girl had long red hair, past her shoulders. She had deep brown eyes, and soft pink lips. She had freckles along the bridge of her nose, and past her cheeks. She had the same pale skin that Ron had, they actually looked much alike.

"Yes, I'm Hermione. My daughter is Arabella." She let out a soft laugh. Serena had met Arabella twice now, and each time she made her a new nickname. It was amusing. She watched as the girl in front of her, extended her hand.

"I'm Ginny, this git's sister." She gave a warm smile as she shook her hand lightly before knocking Ron deep into the booth as she sat herself down, pulling the guy with her. Ron looked ignored, placing his face in his hands. "And this is my husband, Harry."

Harry gave a slight wave with an apologetic look. He seemed to be saying sorry for him and Ginny intruding. Ginny was headstrong, something Harry couldn't really control. Harry had jet black hair, and a lighting bolt scar across his forehead. His eyes were a bright green, and he wore thin black circular glasses. Overall, he looked like a genuinely nice guy.

"I'm this git's best mate." He laughed, glancing over at Ron as he removed his face from hsi hands.

"Oh, ha-ha. You two are absolute riots." Ron replied, deadpanned as he looked over at Hermione. "I'm sorry for my sister's rude behavior. She never really understood manners..."

"ME understand manners?! YOU shouldn't be talking!" She rose her hand, pointing a finger at him as her eyes narrowed. "I figured we could all talk! And I just wanted to sit with my lovely brother." At this, Ron scoffed.

"It's fine, Ron. Really." Hermione spoke, laughing at his annoyed glance before looking at Ginny. "So are you his only sibling?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as the waitress came over with her and Ron's hot pumpkin juice. Ginny let out a loud laugh.

"Ha. I'm his only sister, certainly not his only sibling."

"I have six brothers." Ron explained, watching as Hermione's eyes widened. "Crazy, I know. But my mom really wanted a girl. And the Weasley's haven't had girls in generations. So you can pretty much say from me, and my brothers, are all mistakes." He smirked, a simple shrug. He was of course kidding... partly.

"Oh that is horrible! I am sure that's not what she thinks!" Hermione immediately started, watching as Ginny shook her head.

"Don't even bother with him. He always says that. Mum loves everyone the same." She was use to Ron's meaningless banter at things like that. Though it looked like he was openingly joking about it, she knew Ron was quite sensitive when it came to that subject. That's why she didn't push it too much.

"Not true. She loves Harry more than all of us put together."

"Agreed." Ginny nodded. She didn't know what it was about Harry, but her mum was obsessed with him. Well, no she did know what it was. She did marry him after all. "Hermione, what school did you go to?"

"Beauxbaton." She answered, a slight shrug as she spoke. "Nice school, but nothing too special. Did you all attend Hogwarts?" She heard a lot about Hogwarts. It was fascinating. She simply wished that she had gone there instead, but she never said anything.

"That we did." Harry spoke up, glancing over at Ron as he smirked. "That school was something..."

"Wasn't there a war that was held there a few years back?" Hermione asked, not wanting to hit any sore spots. And hopefully she didn't. She imagined they were probably in the school when that happened. But being in Beauxbaton, she didn't know too much about what happened.

"There definitely was..." Harry replied, his eyes glancing at Ginny, and then Ron, before Hermione. She obviously didn't know who all three of them were. Or maybe it didn't register.

"Harry and Ron here were two huge parts in that war. They were the ones who destroyed all the horcruxes, so that you-know-who could finally die." Ginny explained, her smile proud as she glanced at her brother, and then her husband. Hermione immediately gasped. How didn't she put those two together? She knew Ron's name sounded familiar, but she assumed she was just being stupid. And she should have known by Harry's scar.

"You're Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, her finger pointing straight at him, and then looking over at Ron, "I knew your name sounded familiar! Ronald Weasley! You two were like legends at our school. For knowing it all, I really didn't put those two things together!" She felt incredibly stupid, but as Ron and Harry both started laughing, she let herself laugh as well.

"Well, I didn't want to sound like a prat! 'Oh hello there, Miss. I'm Ronald Weasley AKA Harry Potter's sidekick, how are you on this fine evening?'" Ron spoke in a deep, unnatural voice as Hermione let out a slight snort, shaking her head.

"No I guess you're right. I probably would have sent you on your way." Hermione smirked, ignoring Ron's fake scowl as she laughed.

For the next few hours, the four continued speaking about each others pasts. Hermione spent most of the time asking them questions, wanting to know more about the three. Just maybe she could spend more time with them. They seemed like incredible people, especially Ron. There was something about his attitude, and the way that he spoke, that made her smile. He was adorable. He pouted whenever Ginny threw in her thoughts and they'd immediately snap at each other for unneeded comments. But it was amusing because it was that meaningful Brother and Sister banter.

Hermione learned more about the Weasley family, hearing the names of all the brothers, and getting a glimpse of their personality. She truly felt accepted as Ginny invited her to a family party they were having that weekend, telling her to bring Arabella as well so that she could play with Serena, and her and Harry's daughter Melody.

It became twenty minutes before they had to get Serena and Arabella, and Ginny and Harry had just left. Ron looked over the table at her as he smiled slightly. "Sorry for that..." He didn't know why he was apologizing, but just in case she felt overwhelmed for talking to three complete strangers.

"It's fine. They seemed wonderful. You all do. I'm beginning to think it was a great idea to move here." She simply smiled, watching as his smile mirrored hers. His eyes were the brightest of blues, and they were breathtaking.

"You're lucky. Ginny's a real firecracker, but she seemed to like you. I think that means your a keeper." And then he realized that didn't exactly sound like he meant it to. "I mean, it's just. She hasn't really liked much of my friends before... so. It's just a change."

Hermione allowed herself to laugh out loud as she waved him off. "It's fine, I understand." As she began to stand up, as did Ron, she looked over at him. "But, before that.. party, this weekend. Do you think maybe you'd want to get together again? Maybe with Serena and Arabella as well?" It wasn't as if she was asking for a date. She just thought it'd be great for them to talk again. He seemed like someone she could really enjoy, not to mention he gave off this atmosphere that she hadn't felt before. He seemed genuine. Something she wasn't too use to.

"That sounds bloody brilliant."

She winced slightly at his language, but continued walking with him anyways.

As the two walked back into the daycare, Ron watched his pride and joy run into his legs. He stumbled back, before scooping her up. "How's my girl doing? Did you have fun today?" He asked, watching as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tons of fun! Me and Bells played the whole time! Nasty Malfoy tried to take my blocks but-"

"Hey hey, no. You can't call him that..." He trailed off, feeling Hermione's eyes on him. Normally he'd high-five Serena. But he didn't want to look like a bad parent.

"Daddy! You tolds me hes scum!" She started, her head tilting to the side as her eyebrows furrowed. "You said if he came within 10 foots of me, I could do anything to try and get him away! And you included biting!" Ron nodded his head quickly, slowly placing her back down on the floor as he let out a slight laugh.

"That's enough out of you." He then looked back at Hermione, nodding towards Serena as he smirked. "Kid's..." Hermione raised her eyebrow, but couldn't help smirking. He was a character.

"Right." She agreed, feeling Arabella's hand wrap around hers.

"Tomorrow okay?" Ron asked, referring to them all get together. Hermione smiled as she nodded her head.

"That's fine by me. I don't start work until next week." Ron had no idea where she worked, or what she was interested in. So he made a mental note to ask her next time.

"What's tomorrow?!" Serena yelled, watching as Arabella looked up, excited as well.

"We're all going to have a play date, is that okay with you?" Hermione asked Arabella, knowing how she felt about company sometimes. But Bella's smile and enthusiastic nod surprised her.

"Then it's settled! We'll see you then." Ron picked Serena up once again, winking at Hermione before looking down at Arabella. "Bye, Arabella. Make sure to stay away from the scummy Malfoy's." He then glanced over to see little Thomas Malfoy staring at the group. He looked up at Serena who was in a fit of giggles at the site before waving goodbye to Hermione and leaving quickly.

She was going to like this town.

**Uhm.. I'm sorry that this chapter completely sucked. I can honestly say that it did. I really hated it. But it'll get better, I swear! There's just some things I obviously have to put in this story for it to make sense, and to put pieces together! I've got a huge busy ass schedule this whole week, since Walmart owns me. But tomorrow's my last day of school this week! So I may be able to write more! But, REVIEW! **


End file.
